Hanyou Hime
by LKHanamura
Summary: Koga has granted Shiori's request to be free from her village, then goes on about his way. But when he thinks of Kagome, and flashes of Shiori fly through his mind instead what will he do? Will he find her and see what happens? Or push it off as she was someone Kagome cared about and spend eternity alone?
1. Chapter 1

Walking along a cliff line Koga let out a sigh as he thought about a female that has long since passed on to the next world. Kagome had been dead now for over a hundred years and he was still beside himself on what he should do with himself. He knew Kagome would not want him to pine over her, yet at the same time he didn't know how to move on from her.

He had tried a courtship with Ayame. But that didn't go anywhere. He couldn't even get close to her because of his memories of Kagome. He tried other females that were interested in him as well from different packs. But not one of them were able to make him forget about Kagome in the least. "I wonder if I will ever get over her and be able to move on with my life."

"It's a demon! Everyone run! Get Shiori!"

Blinking Koga turned and looked down at a small village with the villagers scrambling. He had thought about going on, but he heard Kagome say more than once that there was a half bat demon that she met named Shiori and she wondered what ever became of her. "Could it be the same Shiori? Only one way to find out." He turned and jumped down the side of the cliff and headed for the village.

As he entered the village though he saw a woman standing there with white hair that fell down to her knees that blew in the wind. He slowly made his way to her and looked around seeing all the villagers watching. Turning back to her he sighed. "So you are the Shiori that they were yelling about?"

Trying to hold back the tears Shiori kept her eyes on the ground. But in the slightest of a whisper she had one question. "Will you take me away from here? Keep your voice low."

In a whisper as well he arched his eyebrow at her. "Don't wanna stay with them?"

"My father was murdered by my grandfather a long time ago. He was killed by Inuyasha. My mother died a few years later from a fever. Now I serve as a bargaining piece for this village and demons that come through. They either offer me to them for the safety of the village, or have me kill them."

"I see. You are like their guard dog."

"I just want to be free."

"What does me taking you away from them get you? Do you know how to survive on your own as a hanyou?"

Looking up at him with tears spilling from her eyes, she gave him a pleading look. "Please. I would rather die free than to serve them for one more thing."

Koga starred down at her. Inuyasha killed her grandfather, yep this was the same Shiori that Kagome had talked about. He was sure that she wouldn't just leave her there, Kagome was way to carring for that. She would have had Inuyasha whisk her away. "Fine."

Then without a word he threw her over his shoulder and raced off with all his speed. Laughing at the angry shouts to bring her back from the village behind them. Once they were far away from the village he stopped at sat her down. "You are free. I guess I might see ya around."

Turning to him again Shiori reached out and grabbed his arm. "Do you anything of the hanyou Inuyasha? If you do can you tell me where to find him? He would be the only one still alive of his group and the only one I know outside of the village."

Turning to look down at her with a haunting look in his eyes as he saw Kagome's smiling face flash before his eyes. "I know Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango, Miroku all of them. I was in love with Kagome, but she wasn't with me."

Her eyes bright now Shiori smiled. "Could you take me to Inuyasha? Or at least point me in the right direction?

"I can't. After Naraku was killed Kagome used the whole jewel and purified Inuyasha and Kikyo into the form that their love could be truest. It turned them both human. The only one who would be alive is Shippo and I have no clue where he is."

Her eyes now downcast with a dull look in them. "I see. I had hoped that Inuyasha and Kagome would have had children. If they were hanyou like him then I might have meet up with them." She sighed then whipped her eyes and smiled up at him. "Thank you for taking me from them. I will not be a burden to you any longer. May I know your name? Then I will be on my way."

"I am Koga."

"It is nice to meet you Koga. I am Shiori. I hope that we get to see each other again one day." Then she turned and started to walk off in a different direction from Koga.

Koga starred after her for a moment. The innocence that shinned in her pink eyes reminded him of Kagome's eyes. Then without a second thought he turned and walked off again.

X

Shiori smiled as she walked along a path through the woods. She didn't have the blood crystal anymore, but with her mother's help she was able to learn how to do barriers around herself for protection from demons and humans that would kill her just because of what she was.

Her thoughts drifted back to the face of the wolf as he told her about Inuyasha becoming human to be with Kikyo. "I wonder who Kagome married then? It seemed like the slayer and monk would have ended up together the last time they were here. If I ever see him I shall have to ask him." Then just as the words slipped over her lips she shook her head. "No. That would not be a good idea. He seemed really hurt when he talked about Kagome."

Looking up just as dawn approached she noticed a cliff that looked like it nearly reached the clouds. With a giggle she called on her speed as a half demon and raced up the cliff and stopped on the very edge of it and smiled as the wind blew her hair straight out behind her. "So this is what it is like to be free from that village."

A hint of sadness came over her as she looked down. "I am sorry Mama. I know I promised that I would do all that I could to make sure that they village always stayed safe. But they treated me so badly. I couldn't stay there any longer. And finally a demon has come through that granted me my request!" Koga flashing through her eyes. "And the best part of it is that he knew who Kagome and Inuyasha were mama. I guess I might try to find Shippo. We were both kids but he was all demon and should still be alive."

She looked up to the sky one last time as a gust of wind blew her hair straight back again. Her eyes opened in a gasp as for just a second she thought that she felt the feather soft touch of her mother's hand on her face. And her father's hand rest on her head then run the length of her hair. "Thank you mama. Papa."

X

Ginta and Hakaku looked up just as Koga walked back into camp. Ginta sighed with relief. "I am glad you are back Koga. You been gone for a few days. I was starting to get worried."

"Humph." Koga moved to sit on a rock near the fire with a sigh. "I would have been back sooner but I took a detour."

"Detour?"

"Yeah. Remember whenever we would go visit with Kagome and Bankotsu? She would talk about that bat hanyou that she met traveling with mutt face?"

"Yep."

"Well she aint so little anymore. I came across her village and she met me. Said she didn't want to stay there but didn't have the backbone I guess to leave on her own. SO I took her from the village and then we parted ways."

"Really? Shippo described her to us one day. Does she really have pink eyes like a full bad demon?"

"Only difference was her smell. She looked just like a bat demon. Well no, I guess her hair was longer than most bat demons. It hung to her knees."

The rest of the evening was spent in silence as Ginta and Hakaku both drifted off to sleep. Koga leaned against a tree looking up at the sky. It was a full moon. "Kagome." But then he gasped when flashes of white hair and pink eyes flashed through Kagome's image. "What the? Why did she come through like that?"


	2. Chapter 2

A week and a half has passed and Shiori was still in a giddy mood at finally being set free from the village that treated both her and her mother so badly for so long. "I will never go anywhere near them again. Ever."

"Shiori? Is that really you?"

Turning to see who was saying her name Shiori arched an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

All grown up now with a mate and family of his own finally Shippo was a far cry from the ankle high kit he was when he first saw Shiori with Kagome and Inuyasha. He smiled as he let out a nervous laugh. "I have changed a lot but it's me. Shippo."

Her eyes went wide. He was tall, his hair hung down to his ankles now and he wore clothes like a warrior. But when she got to his eyes, those same big green eyes that she saw so long ago. "Is that really you Shippo?"

Nodding his head Shippo laughed. "Yeah looks like we both grew up huh."

"Looks like we did." A laugh of her own Shiori relaxed instantly. "So where do you live now?"

Turning around he looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Actually really close to here. Come on, you can come hang out for a while. Meet my mate and kits."

Catching up with his long legs she looked up at him with wide pink eyes. "You have taken a mate and had kits? That is amazing!"

"Yeah, her name is Sayaka. We have four kits. Two girls and two boys. Our eldest is a boy, he was named after my father Kigamaru. Then a girl named after her mother Nozomi."

"The other two?"

"They are twins and just learned to walk. But they actually reminded me of how Kagome and Inuyasha use to fight all the time so we named them after Kagome and Inuyasha."

With downcast eyes the distraught and haunted look of Koga flashed through her eyes. "I already heard that Inuyasha and Kagome didn't mate each other."

"How did you hear that?"

"A wolf demon Koga. He was the first one in over a hundred years to grant my request to be taken away from the village."

Moving some vines that hid his den to the side he arched an eyebrow down at her. "Wait I thought you and your mother swore to protect them from demons like your grandfather?"

"We did. But a few years after you all were at the village Mama got sick. The village doctor swore he tried everything to save her but I don't think he did. She died only a few days aver she took ill with a fever."

"I'm sorry."

"I promised Mama that I would keep protecting the village the best as I could. For a while they still treated me kindly like you all did. But then the village chief died and his son took over. That was when I was shown to my cell."

Stopping to stare down at her with wide eyes Shippo let out a loud gasp. "Cell!? Why the hell did he do that?"

Tears building in her still downcast eyes she hugged herself. "Because I am hanyoukai. The fact that my father was a bat demon and I had his blood in my veins I was worthless. I heard it so many times over the decades that I started to believe it. I would be forced to kill other demons. I tried to get them to take me away but no one did. Until not long ago a wolf did. After he took me away he said his name was Koga and he knew you all."

Walking further into his den with her Shippo couldn't help but smile. "Yeah Koga would have done something like that. Knowing you knew Kagome and how she would have reacted to what they were doing. Doesn't shock me." Then he stepped through another doorway where oil lamps lit up the cozy little den. "Hey itoushii look who I found."

Sayaka looked up then blinked at the woman with the long white hair. "Who is she Shippo?"

Helping her to a place to sit Shippo then went and took his seat next to his mate with a smile. "Remember the time I told you that we were at a village and Inuyasha went there to kill the one who put up the barrier but it turned out to be a half bat demon little girl?"

"Yes."

"That is her. That is Shiori."

With a bright smile Sayaka turned back to Shiori. "It is nice to meet you. I have only met a few others from Shippos days as a kit traveling with his group."

Smiling back at her Shiori nodded. "It is nice to meet you too. Who all else have you met?"

Shippo leaned back on the wall with a sigh. "Let me see you met Sesshomaru and his hanyoukai pup. That still shocks me every time I think about it."

Nodding Sayaka smiled. "I also met Koga and his friends. And Jinenji."

"Yeah that's right. I forgot about that. When Kigamaru thought he could take on a scorpion and win."

Everyone turned to hear a small growl coming from a cut out in the wall. Kigamaru, now twenty five was the spitting image of Shippo when he was only a kit and first met Shiori. "Do you always have to word it like that dad?"

"Of course I do. It makes it funny."

"Mama!"

Sayaka laughed as she threw her hands up. "You did it Kigamaru. You get to deal with him."

Sitting back and taking it all in Shiori smiled but she couldn't help it as her eyes took on a sad look. She was still a tiny baby when her father was murdered by her grandfather so she never had a father in her life. Her mother did her very best and she was thankful. But seeing families like this only made her wish for one herself.

"Shiori?"

Shaking her head she turned a bright smile back to Shippo and his mate. "Yes? I am sorry I spaced out there didn't I?"

Sayaka laughed. "We all do it. Will you be going home soon?"

Her eyes turning sad she smiled. "I don't have a home right now. And I won't go back to the village I used to call home after what they did to me. I told Shippo and he can tell you if he wants. I just don't like to talk about it."

Shippo sighed as his heart went out to her. 'Kagome I will do what I can to help her. Just like I know you and Bankotsu would do if you were both still alive.' "Well for now that is simple. You stay here. That is alright with you isn't Sayaka?" Turning to look down at his mate.

With a smile she nodded as she stood and went to Shiori. "Of course it is. I wouldn't dream of throwing her out in the cold. Come on, we have a extra bedroom for when my mother comes by to see the kits. She just left a few days ago and won't be back again till next year. You can stay in there as long as you like." Then she pulled the young girl off and back into the room.

Shiori smiled as she sat down on the bed with tears shinning in the light of the oil lamp again. "Thank so much for letting me stay. But I promise I won't stay long. I do not want to be a burden on you or interrupt your family."

Sitting down next to her Sayaka smiled as she whipped her tears. "You are not interrupting my family nor are you a burden to us. Whether or not you knew Shippo from the past, no matter how briefly it was or not. I would not just kick you out."

"Thank you." Then she gasped and smiled when the female fox pulled her into a tight hug. She then watched as she stood and left. Laying down on the blankets she started to close her eyes and saw the flash of the haunted look on Koga's face yet again. "I wonder if he would want to talk about it? Mama always said that if you talk about what is bothering you, then you feel better. Should I go find him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this Shiori?"

With a smile and a nod Shiori laughed. "I am. I can't explain it but I just feel like I need to find him and talk to him. Whether it is about Kagome or something else. I don't know but I will find out when I see him again huh."

Sighing Shippo dropped his head. "Alright. Go that way. Just keep going straight. There may be a dog demon that will stop you and ask you who you are. But that is Sesshomaru. He is Inuyasha's older brother but don't mention Inuyasha to him he gets really pissed."

"Didn't they get along?"

"No. But if you just tell him that you are passing through on your way to see Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe he will let you pass no problem."

A sharp nod and Shiori turned and started to leave the stopped a few steps away. "He won't look at me like my grandfather did because I am hanyoukai will he?"

"When we were both small, yes. But he ended up mating with a human and had a set of twin pups that are hanyoukai so he has softened to them. You will be fine."

A refreshed sparkle in her pink eyes and a gracious smile Shiori giggled as she nodded then walked away from Shippo and Nozomi. 'Now to find Koga.'

Nozomi looked after her with a worried look. "Do you really think it is a good idea to let her go find Koga? I mean I know that he is nice enough but she is…"

"Exactly what his kids would have been if he would have mated with Kagome and had kids. Hanyoukai. She will be fine and besides it might be good for Koga."

"How do you figure that?"

His eyes taking on a warmth Shippo smiled. "He has been so depressed since Kagome chose Bankotsu over both him and Inuyasha. Even now. I saw him a few weeks ago and he had that same haunted look in his eyes that he did the day that Kagome told him who she chose to be with."

"How is she going to be good for him?"

"She has been sheltered her whole life. She is still child like and Koga won't be able to just turn her away and she might be the key that will heal his broken heart. I would love to see him mated with some pups of his own."

X

Koga growled as he stormed out of his den and headed for the woods. Ginta and Hakaku once again trying their best to keep up with the rest of the underlings. He didn't know what it meant. For the last week now all he has done was think about the bat hanyoukai that he took from the village. Hardly ever thinking about Kagome which was what was upsetting him. So he figured that if he found her and kept her with him for a while that it might quell any fascination that he had with her right now and then he could send her on her way and go back to the way he was before.

Already panting Ginta rubbed the back of his neck. "So Koga where are we off too now?"

"To find that bat hanyoukai."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to!"

Stopping when Koga took off in his tornado with a growl all Ginta and Hakaku could do was stare after him and sigh as they started walking. Ginta sighed as he crossed his arms. "I wonder what is going on with Koga? Since the day he pulled that hanyoukai out of the village he hasn't been the same. It is almost like he is, no that couldn't be it."

Looking over Hakkaku blinked. "Couldn't be what?"

"Nothing. Lets just catch up with Koga."

X

Shiori sighed as she sat down next to a stream. She had been walking for days. She never did come across the demon that Shippo told her about. But she also hasn't come across the wolf demon den either. "I bet I got lost."

"Oi."

With a gasp Shiori turned around to see Koga standing there behind her. "Koga."

Koga didn't understand why he kept thinking about her. Or why he was actually feeling relieved that he found her so easy. All he knew was that he wanted to get his fascination with her out of the way and be done with her all together. 'It has to be because Kagome talked so fondly about her. That has to be why I haven't been able to get her out of my head. Someone other than Shippo that is still alive that remembers Kagome.'

With a bright smile Shiori stood up and clasped her hands together behind her. "I was actually coming to look for you. But I think I got lost. Shippo told me what way to go but I know I got mixed up."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yep. I don't know why but I just wanted to see you again. I hope you are not angry about it."

Seeing her pink eyes look on the verge of tears Koga sighed. "Come on." Then he turned to walk off.

Nearly running to keep up with him Shiori looked at him odd. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my den there are a few things you need to learn."

"Learn?"

Stopping to look down at her he sighed. "You have lost weight since the first time I saw you. You stand out like a sore thumb dressed all in white like that. And I see the bruises and scrapes."

With everything that Koga said Shiori let her head drop further and further. "I am sorry."

Turning to walk off, but slower this time so she could keep up easier he crossed his arms. "Nothing to be sorry about. It isn't your fault that you never had to survive on your own like this."

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"Kagome." Koga's eyes took on that distant look once again. "Whenever I would talk to Kagome she always said that she wanted to go to your village again to see how you and your mom were doing. She was very fond of you. I can't just turn you lose with you not knowing how to live. Not with as much as Kagome meant to me."

A half smile Shiori looked down as she blinked away some tears. She was happy to know that Kagome didn't forget about her. But the sadness in his voice made her feel even more sorry for him. 'How can I help him?'


	4. Chapter 4

Shiori tried to stay as close as she could to Koga as they entered the cave that was his den. Her pink eyes were terrified as they darted around to all the eyes that were glued to her. Not watching where she was going she stumbled on a rock letting out a gasp then blinked when she felt a strong arm circle around her waist catching her. Turning to look over her shoulder as he helped her up she smiled a thanks to Koga. "Thank you."

"Koga."

Turning a glare on Ichiro Koga let out an annoyed growl. He knew what was coming next. Ichiro has challenged him a few times to take over as alpha of the pack and failed each time. He was going to try to use Shiori as another reason to do so. "What is it Ichiro?"

Crossing his arms, his jet black tail wagging behind him. "So what is the deal with her? You know she is a hanyoukai right?"

"Point?"

"She is food right?"

Koga growled as he put himself between Shiori and Ichiro with arms crossed. "Nope."

His smug smirk turning to a glare Ichiro growled. "Why not? Don't tell me that you are sweet on her Koga?"

Koga moved faster than anyone had seen him move in a while and punched Ichiro sending him flying back nearly out of the cave. "I don't want to ever hear you saying such things about any hanyoukai around me. Say what you want when I am not in ear shot."

Whipping the little bit of blood off the corner of his mouth Ichiro growled louder. "Why not? I thought you were the leader that hated all humans and hanyoukai!"

"Pup you need to listen."

"What?!"

Ginta and Hakaku walked past him and toward Koga and Shiori with their underlings. "You haven't noticed that since the day you were born our pack doesn't eat humans?"

"What of it?"

Koga kept his glare as he gave a nod for Ginta and Hakaku to have them stand with Shiori as he advanced on the posturing wolf. "A few hundred years ago I had three shards of the Shikon No Tama in my legs and right arm. That was when I met Kagome. First thought was to use her to find the Bird of Paradise that had the jewel shard, kill it and eat her. But she proved to be unlike any human that I have ever met before or after her."

His eyes wide now and blinking Ichiro gaped at Koga. "Don't tell me you mated with her?" When Koga's expression never wavered he clenched his fists and deepened his growl. "You did didn't you! You mated with a human!"

"No. She chose someone else. Had she chose me though, I would have sired pups with her. Those pups would have been hanyoukai like her. But they would have been next in line to lead this pack. And a thousand time stronger than someone like you."

"You fool! You are going to bring this pack down!"

Koga stopped a few feet from him, two sets of blue eyes glaring at each other. "Anything else Ichiro?"

"I will take this pack from you one day Koga. Just you wait. Then all the rules you have on no eating humans or hanyoukai are going to be a think of the past." Then he looked around Koga with a smile at the terrified girl. "Starting with her ri….." But he was cut off when a foot connected with his stomach sending him out of the cave, through the waterfall and into the basin.

Swimming out he stood and looked up to see Koga standing there with a slight bleeding in his eyes. 'What the? I thought that only happened when…..' Then his eyes went wide as he kept his eye contact with Koga. 'That's it! He doesn't even realize it yet but the fool is bonding with her already!'

Koga pointed with a single finger. "Get lost. Go find another pack. Get the hell out of mine." His eyes darting to the side to see Ichiro's mother's face pale. "I am sorry to have to do this Yori. But he leaves me no choice."

Yori turned her emerald eyes into her mate's chest. "He has disrespected the pack far too many times. I am surprised that this hasn't happened before now. It hurts, but that is the way things are."

Ichiro growled. "Some damn mother you are! Won't even fight for your own pup!"

Reijiro glared down at his son as he lifted his mate into his arms. "You should have thought of how this would effect your mother. Not whether or not we fight for you. You have gone against Koga far too many times. His rules may not be like others. But he has kept us safe and fed since before you were born. You should have more respect."

Ichiro turned stabbing eyes back to Koga with a smug look. "Trust me you bastard. You haven't seen the last of me." Then he let his eyes flicker to Shiori before he turned and took off. 'I will be back. I will kill you, use her and then eat her. I will show you Koga! What happens when you cross me!'

Koga glared after him then sighed once his scent was gone as he settled down. He turned and looked at Ginta and Hakaku. "Take her back to my part. I need to talk to Reijiro and Yori."

Shiori followed Ginta and Hakaku but glanced back to Koga as he knelt down to talk to the sobbing mother and angry father. "Was that really something that he had to do?"

Ginta held the hide that separated Koga's personal den from the rest of the pack to let her walk through it. "Yes. Ichiro has been a thorn in Koga's side for a long time now."

Nodding in agreement as they both walked behind the hide as well Hakaku flopped down on the ground with a sigh. "He didn't do it because he wants too. But Koga has dedicated his life since Kagome turned him away to the pack and keeping it safe. And Ichiro is a threat to that."

Shiori sat down on the pallet of furs on the one side of the room with a sigh as she dropped her head. "I shouldn't have come back here with him."

"Huh?"

Not even looking up Shiori let her head drop even further. "They could have maybe fixed things if I hadn't come here with Koga."

"It was going to happen anyway so don't go blaming yourself for it."

Jerking her head up Shiori saw Koga walk in and then flopped down on the furs next to her, falling back on his back. "But…."

"But nothing."

As she listened to Ginta and Hakaku leave the room she then started to move over to where they had been sitting but stopped when Koga grabbed her wrist. "What is it?"

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to move over there."

Koga opened his eyes just in time to make contact with her pink ones. "Do you really think that I am going to make you sleep on the cold hard ground? It isn't huge but this bed is big enough for the both of us."

Her eyes blinking as a blush quickly flared across her face. "But…."

"Don't go thinking like that. That isn't it. I won't make you sleep on the floor. Hanyoukai, demon, human, I won't make any female sleep on a cold hard cave floor."

"Thanks."

Pulling her down Koga rolled over so that his back was to her. He reached up and grabbed a blanket and draped it across her. "Here. Tomorrow morning though, I am going to find someone out there to help with getting you some clothes."

"Clothes?"

"I told you that you stick out like a sore thumb."

"I see."

"You will be dressed like a wolf, I know you're a bat, but at least it is something that won't make you stand out like a sore thumb when your training is done and you go off on your own."

Shiori smiled as she curled over on her side. She didn't know why hearing him sound like he was concerned about her made her smile. But it did.

Listening as the sound of her breathing slowed to a steady pace Koga finally sighed as he sat up and looked over at the sleeping girl next to him. 'What came over me today? When he said what he said about her it was like I couldn't stop the rage. What is coming over me? I don't know, but I can't just send her away. I can hope that she catches on quick though. The sooner I am sure that she will survive on her own, the faster life goes back to normal.'


	5. Chapter 5

"I don' know about this."

Kiara smiled as she pulled the girl's hair up into a ponytail. "Oh you look amazing. We kept some white for you but dressed you just like the females in this pack dress."

"You don't think Koga will think….."

"He will love it. Come on."

Shiori followed Kiara out of her own little part of the large cave to find that everyone stopped and starred at her. She blushed as she looked down and was pulled through the gawking wide eyes. "Everyone is starring."

Laughing as she looked over her shoulder at her. "That is because you look amazing. That monkish robe you had on did nothing to show off your body and now they see it, but most of them don't think you are the same girl." As she exited the cave she saw Koga standing there. "Koga what do you think?"

Koga turned the gasped as his eyes went wide. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail like his causing her hair to fall to the middle of her back. She had on a chest armor plate like his and a skirt that was half way between her hips and thighs that was made of white fur. And white fur wrapped around her ankles. She looked beautiful. The robe she wore before did nothing to show just what her body looked like. When he realized he was starring and she was getting red he smiled. "You look great."

Gasping as she turned her blushing face up at him as he walked over to her. "You really think so?"

"Yep. Come with me." Then he walked on past her.

Turning to catch up with him she looked at him odd. "What are we doing?"

"You got decent clothes now, it is time for you to pick a weapon."

"Oh."

The next few minutes were in silence then he looked down at her with a arched eyebrow. "I have a question for you."

"What is that?"

"Do you have a time when you turn into a human?"

Blinking she looked up at him then sighed as she dropped her head. "I do. ON the first night of the full moon I turn into a human for three days. I have Father's demon ears, right now, even though I am hanyoukai. When I turn human I look like my mother with the same eye color I have now. Complete with the human ears."

"I see. You do realize that your human night then starts tomorrow night right?"

Gasping she looked up at him with wide eyes. "It is that time of the month already?!"

"Don't go flipping out. You are going to be here for a while, and the only one in my pack that would have tried to take advantage I kicked out yesterday. No one is going to do anything to you."

With a sigh she ducked her head. "It isn't that Koga. It is just that when I am human I become over emotional. I have since I was a little girl. One of the villagers not long ago said that I was an abomination and I shouldn't be that weak."

"What do you mean over emotional?"

"Meaning I will cry at the drop of the hat for three days and four nights anything is going to turn on the waterworks."

Koga sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "If that is the case then after we pick out your weapon then your training will wait and start after you turn back into a hanyoukai."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

X

Ichiro stormed into the Elder Chief's cave with a glare and a growl. "Elder you must do something about Koga!"

Looking up the Elder and Ayame blinked at him. Moving to stand the elder growled at him. "What do you want to have done to him Ichiro?"

"He refuses to follow the laws that all the other packs go by. He is going to get them all killed!"

Ayame glared at him as she crossed her arms. "Of all the packs that report to us, Koga's is the only one that has not reported any deaths because they attack the humans. In fact we have had a few humans use Koga's name to get here and sing his praises in helping them with rouge demons. Or is it the fact that he also refuses to attack hanyoukai?"

"It is both! There are only so many wild game animals that we can hunt! What about when they are taken out and the only thing left to do is eat humans? He must be made to see reason!"

With a smile Shiori laughed. "I know that one. Koga will disband his pack and he will go off somewhere to scrounge for scraps or starve to death. He won't do it."

Ichiro glared and growled. "I am shocked you are taking up for him Ayame."

"What does that mean?"

"I have heard the stories. How he promised to mate with you when you were a pup and grew up. Then he kept turning you down for the human miko Kagome. I am shocked you would take up for someone who turned on you like that."

Ayame glared then without warning charged Ichiro. But when she got to him she had a paw on him with her claw digging into the flesh of his shoulder. "Let me tell you something. Koga may have said no to me, but Kagome said no to him. She was a good friend and I miss her terribly. Just like I know Koga still does. Watch your mouth or I will shut it for you for good."

Letting go of him and transforming back into her human form she pointed toward the cave entrance. "Get out. I will make sure that the other packs, in all the lands know about what you are doing. They all have a respect for Koga since his pack has not lost any lives in hundreds of years. You are a lone wolf now."

Turning to storm out of the cave he growled. "I will show you all not to cross me! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Sitting back next to her grandfather Ayame sighed. "Gramps that one is going to be a problem isn't he? Maybe I should have just killed him."

"Perhaps. Though I have a feeling most of his wrath is toward Koga. Who will not sit and let him do as he pleases."

"I think I am going to go see Koga tomorrow. Maybe see what set this off."

"Will you be taking Kojiroku?"

"Yeah. I am going to get Hideaki to go with me too. Koga knows I mated, but e doesn't know I have a son and has never met Hideaki."

"I see. Send my well wishes to him."

"I will." Ayame then left the cave to go back to her own pack on the other side of the mountain. 'I hope you are up for this Koga. I have a REALLY bad feeling about Ichiro. A really bad one. What did you do to set him off so bad?'


	6. Chapter 6

Shiori sat in a corner of Koga's personal part of the den with a sigh. Any second now the sun would be fully set and she would once again turn into an emotional wreck. 'That is the only bad thing about being a half demon for me. I hate how emotional I get.'

"Why are you huddled in the corner?"

Jerking her head up she sighed as she once again put her forehead down on her knees. "This is just something I do when I change into a human and back into a half demon. I always have, even before my mother died."

"I see." Koga flopped down on his bed of fur and watched her for a second then his eyes went wide. She was pulsing. He could see it. Feel it. Hear it. Then just as if someone snapped their fingers, her hair turned pure black and anything that said her father was a demon scent wise was gone. When she looked up at him and had tears in her eyes he sighed with a smile. "Come on what is this set of tears for?"

As her tears streamed down her face she hid her head in her knees. "I don't know. I do this for nothing when I am human. I will…" Then she gasped when she felt him grab her hand and pull her over to lay on his bed of furs with him. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Koga….."

"Don't freak out. I just thought laying on the bed with me would be more comfortable for you than huddled in the corner." He then sighed as he saw a new wave of tears stream from his eyes. But he didn't know what bothered him about seeing her tears more. The want to make her stop crying, or how bothersome it was going to be for the next three days.

Rolling over on her side and curling into a ball Shiori tried to will herself not to cry. But she couldn't stop the tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what now?"

"Because I can't control my emotions when I am human."

Looking down at the ball that shook with sobs next to him he sighed. He remembered a time when he came across Kagome in the same position after finding Inuyasha with Kikyo again. The only way to get her to calm down and talk to him was to hold her in his arms. With a sigh he turned so that he could lift her onto his lap and then wrapped his arms around her. Smiling when she tensed. "I have seen enough with humans that when a woman is crying, it helps when a man holds her. So I figured that I would give it a try."

Shiori was still tense but she nodded.

"Relax. Did you ever stop to think that you over think things and that is why you are like this on your human nights?"

Jerking her pink eyes to look up into his dazzling blue ones she blinked. "What do you mean by that? I have always been like this. Since I was little. Mama never really knew why, but she told me that I started turning human about three and done this since."

"Well it was just a thought. You worry so much what people may or may not think of you when you are half demon, and are always smiling even though something bad happens to you. This could be how your emotions come out. If you stop worrying about it so much, or let a few tears fall as a half demon once in a while I bet it stops."

"Koga."

"What?" Koga moved Shiori off his lap and went to the flap of skin and pushed it aside. "What is it Hakkaku?"

Hakkaku pointed toward the cave entrance. "You have visitors."

"Who?"

"Ayame is here. She said she needed to talk to you, she has her mate and pup with her."

Blinking Koga took a step back. He knew she finally mated, but had no idea she had a pup as well. "I see." He then looked back at Shiori and sighed. "Sit with her for a while so I can go see what they want. And Hakkaku, don't think you did something wrong cause of the tears either."

"Okay." Hakkaku just blinked as he watched Koga. "I wonder why….." Then he heard a sniffle followed by quiet sobs and went bug eyed as he dropped down in front of her to do anything and everything he could to make her stop. 'Man if she doesn't stop Koga is gonna kill me!'

X

Koga walked toward the entrance of the cave and in the dimming light saw Ayame standing there holding a pup in her arms. He had sky blue eyes and her red hair. Stopping he smiled down at him. "What did you name him?"

Ayame turned a bright smile on Koga. "Hey. You know my mate Hideaki right?" Looking up as her mate came up next to her. When they smiled and shook hands she looked down at her now glaring pup and giggled. "You stop that. Koga is a friend of Mama's and Papa's." Then she looked back up at Koga and smiled. "This is Kojiroku."

Nodding Koga looked at the pup then back to both parents. "His dad's eyes and his mom's hair. I bet he becomes a great man one day."

Hideaki nodded as he reached over and took his son. "Indeed. Well Ayame had something she needed to talk to you about. I will take him with me."

Smiling as her mate walked away she didn't even look at Koga. "It is nice to have a mate that doesn't go insane over a childhood love ya know."

"I bet it is. What do you need to talk to me about Ayame?"

With a sigh she turned back to him and crossed her arms. "It's Ichiro. I nearly killed the bastard."

His eyes narrowing. What he said about Shiori flying through his mind. "What happened?"

Moving to sit on a rock she dropped her head. "He came storming in Gramps cave yesterday ranting and raving about how we have to do something about you and the way you run your pack. Furious that you would not attack humans or hanyoukai. What happened that set him off like that Koga?"

Crossing his arms with a glare as he growled toward the waterfall that hid his pack's den. "You ever hear Kagome talk about the half bat demon Shiori?"

"Yeah. She always wanted to go back and see her but once she and Bankotsu started growing the village, her duties kept her from it."

"Well I found her not too long ago. Or I should say the village was using her as a bargaining tool for demons that would be a threat. She asked me to take her away and I did. I set her free and came home. But she didn't know anything about survival so I went and found her and brought her back here. That is when he started."

Looking up at him with wide eyes Ayame blinked a few times then smiled. 'I see why it pissed him off.' "He ran his mouth huh?"

"He threatened her and until I see she is fully trained to take care of herself she is under my protection and that pissed me the hell off so I kicked his ass and kicked him out."

With a giggle Ayame stood up and looked over to where her own mate and son stood talking to some others. "I see. Well I wanted to see what set him off and warn you that he may try something stupid so you could be ready for it. I need to get him home." Then she started to walk toward her mate and pup but stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and found Koga's eyes looking down at hers with a smile. "Koga?"

"You did good with him Ayame. And that pup of yours. Good job." Then without another word Koga walked back through his pack as they were all bedding down for the night. 'I could have never given her what she has now so it is a good thing that she did move on. Of all the wolves I know she deserves to be happy.'

Ayame blinked for a moment then smiled as Hideaki came up to stand next to her. "Koga."

"What did he say?"

"Well I figured that the human smell in there was someone who was here just to talk to Koga about a demon, but now I am not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

Ayame reached up and took her son with another giggle. "Do you remember the time that I told you me and Kagome were talking about the half bat demon girl that she met?"

"Yeah."

"Koga brought her here. He brought a half demon into the cave and Ichiro ran his mouth about her."

Walking with his mate out of the cave he gave her a confused look. "Well of course that would bother Koga. After all the woman he wanted for a mate was human and would have gave him hanyoukai pups too."

Nodding Ayame winked up at him. "But I saw the look in his eyes and heard the growl that rumbled through him when he talked about her. I don't even think Koga knows it but he is bonding with her. I have a feeling it won't be long before we hear that Koga has taken a bat hanyoukai for a mate."

"You think?"

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was already starting its descent from the sky when Shiori finally fell asleep. Koga let out a sigh as he looked down at her. He had her curled up against him and tried talking about anything that he could think of to get her mind off crying. But nothing at all seemed to work for her.

But finally she was sleeping and he felt himself starting to tug off to sleep. As his blue eyes started to drift shut he let out a sigh. There was something different about this sleep. For the first time since Kagome turned away from him he felt at peace with the way his life was right now.

*IN DREAM*

Koga opened his eyes to find himself standing on a cliff that over looked the village where he first met Shiori. Looking down he saw the opening to the bat demon cave. "What the hell? How did I get here?"

"You are merely in a suspended state right now Koga."

Turning with a start his eyes went wide. There standing behind him was a bat demon. Whose scent clearly told him that he was Shiori's father. "Wait you are….."

Walking up to stand next to him as his eyes quickly found the home that Sahiko and Shiori lived in when she was born. And up until her mother's death. "Yes I am Shiori's father. I have come to you in your dreams to inform you of something that even Shiori doesn't know herself."

"What is that?"

His eyes closing as the wind blew his and Koga's hair nearly straight back. "Do you know of the powers that the bat demons of this region had?"

"Barriers."

"Shiori may be half demon, but just like it typically is, each new generation is stronger and has stronger powers than the one before them. It was the same with my family. I was able to make a stronger barrier than my father. Shiori a stronger one than myself."

"What is the point?"

"She still has the power to make the kind of barriers that she had when she thrust her grandfather out of the barrier they were in the day that Inuyasha killed my father. And she has the power to do much more than that with them."

His eyes narrowing Koga turned and faced him fully as he crossed his arms. "What is the testing me to see if I will use her powers for my own personal gain or something? Sorry if I can't hack it on my own so be it. I don't need to use someone elses powers to do it."

With a smile Tsukuyomaru turned to Koga and shook his head no. "I am not worried about that with you Koga. But, I do know that you are training her. You have to train her how to use her barriers as well as to fight. Especially with Ichiro."

His eyes narrowing even more Koga growled. "What do you know about him?

His eyes now just as stern Tsukuyomaru starred at Koga for a moment as the sea wind whipped their hair around. "I know that he is going to find out what sort of ability that Shiori has. He is the kind that will do to her what the village did to her and use them against his enemies. And you. Tell me Koga, if he was to get ahold of her because you wouldn't be there one day, would you really be able to strike her down if he was using her as a shield?"

With a sigh Koga relaxed his eyes and closed them. He had a point. He wouldn't be able to hurt her no matter who she was being forced or tricked into protecting. "Good point. But I don't know anything about barriers?"

Looking down at the ground Tsukuyomaru smiled. "In the cave bellow us are scrolls that the bat demon tribe has kept for thousands of years. In them are ways to train to use not only her barrier powers but other powers that she inherited from me as her father."

"You don't really expect me to bring her back this close to the village that treated her like crap do you?"

"Not to stay and train. But to get the scrolls. Deep in the back of the cave is a hidden room. There is a rock that trips a door to open along the right wall about shoulder height for you. Once tripped it will trigger oil lamps to come on and reveal them all. Gather them and take them wherever you want to go to train her."

Koga nodded then looked back out over the sea. "So I guess you know what all has happened with Kagome and what not?"

"I have."

"She is the only reason why I have taken Shiori in to teach her how to live. It is what Kagome would have wanted to do. I will do the same."

With a knowing smile Tsukuyomaru smiled as he closed his pink eyes. He knew better. He knew that it wouldn't be long now before Koga started to get what was going on. His want to teach her to survive, to protect her from Ichiro and anything else. The want to see her eyes dry and a smile on her face is so much more than because it is what Kagome would have wanted. "And for that I am greatful."

*END DREAM*

His eyes flying open Koga was sweating and breathing heavy. It was just a dream. Or was it really? He rolled his head and his eyes went wide and blinked a few times. Sometime while he was sleeping Shiori had rolled and was now molded up against his body with her head on his shoulder. Their black hair swirled together above her head. 'Was it really just a dream or should I take it as something more?'

But something told him that it was so much more than a dream. Carefully he moved her head off his shoulder and sat up next to her with a sigh. 'But how is she going to take to the fact that we have to go back close to the village that obviously treated her like trash?'

X

Tsukuyomaru stood at the door of Koga's personal den. Now that she was with someone to protect her he couldn't stay there with her constantly. He saw the confusion on the wolf's face. But if he didn't train her then he wouldn't get close to her as fast as he needed. He had to make sure he knew that it wasn't just a dream that he had. For his daughter's sake.

With a sigh he charged Koga and his daughter. Letting his full energy run through Koga as one last time he laid his hand on Shiori's head. "Shiori." Then he was just gone.

X

Koga tensed as his eyes show wide open. It felt like someone ran straight through him but no one was there. Then he heard Tsukuyomaru's voice say Shiori's name. He turned and looked down at her as a single tear fell from a smiling face. 'I guess it wasn't just any dream. Soon as she is hanyoukai again we leave.'

His eyes never moving from her he sighed. He knew he was starting to care about her too much. But it could never be anything like Kagome. No one could ever replace her for anything. 'But this is what Kagome would have wanted me to do if she was still alive. So this is what I am going to do for you Shiori, for Kagome.'


	8. Chapter 8

Koga sighed as he once again held a sobbing Shiori. It was nearing dawn on her last night for at least a month. And he for one couldn't wait for her to be back in her half demon form. Looking through a crack in the covering that separated his area from the rest of the pack, he smiled. "Any second now Shiori and the sun will rise and you will be back to normal."

Trying to keep her sobgbing under control Shiori nodded as she tried to breath deeply. "I am sorry Koga."

"You warned me. It will take a few times for you to get over doing all this. A change of scenery might help with that." Then his eyes went wide again when just as instantly she turned human, she pulsed a few times and her black hair was once again white as she laughed and moved away from him. "Better?"

Nodding as she worked to dry her tears Shiori smiled again. "Yes. I can't stand my human time."

"Prolly cause of how you grew up. I can't imagine being locked in a cage like that with no one caring what you did."

Her eyes casting down as she sighed and her smile vanished. "That is true. I was never excepted by the village from the day I was born. Mama said that more than once Papa had to step in and fly her away where the villagers were going to hurt her while she was pregnant with me."

"Bastards every one of them. If it wasn't for the promise I made Kagome all those years ago I would take my wolves there and them feast."

Blinking as she looked up at him Shiori was confused. "Promise?"

"I haven't ate a human since the day that I met Kagome. The day that she told me she was going to marry Bankotsu, she asked me if I would hate humans after that. I promised her that I wouldn't and to prove it me and my pack would never eat another human or hanyoukai again. We have done good on that promise. Ichiro is the only one who doesn't like it."

"I see." Then she put on her bright smile again and laughed. "So where do you want to start with my training now that I am back to being a hanyoukai?"

Koga sighed. He couldn't just tell her that he had a conversation with her father's spirit last night, and he told him to go back to the cave. So he spent the whole time he was awake before her thinking of something to tell her and he had it worked out. "Well first of all, hanyoukai or youkai it don't matter everyone has some sort of power. Inuyasha for example had the power to use that sword of his. Do you know what yours is?"

With a sigh Shiori looked down at her lap. "I used to be able to do barriers. If I was holding onto the Blood Coral Crystal that my father's clan was known for, I could make barriers of any size that nothing could get through. Not even Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. But when the crystal broke, I lost that power."

"No way."

Jerking her head up to him Shiori blinked. "What are you talking about?"

With a sigh Koga smiled. "No way. The bat demons from that area were known for their use of wind and barriers. You have to have something from them that you can do that we can use in your training."

"Not that I know of."

Standing and stretching Koga laughed. "Then we are just going to have to go back to that cave and…." But he was cut off when he felt Shiori grabbing onto his arm. "Shiori…."

Her pink eyes pleading as she looked up at him Shiori was trying to hold her tears at bay. "I can't go back so close to that village. They will try and….."

"They won't touch you. We aren't going to the village, going to the bat cave. And I can run faster than them so don't worry about it."

"But I can't!"

Lifting her into his arms Koga walked out of his section of the den and through the throne of onlookers. "Then I will just have to carry you there and carry you home."

X

Ginta and Hakaku started to follow them with smiles as they winked at each other. A quick glance around and Ginta saw the smiles on the others faces and the way the underlings were wagging tails. "I think everyone knows what's going on here but them."

Nodding Hakaku laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on Koga's face when he realizes that helping her isn't just for Kagome."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you two coming or not? When you get to the old bat demon cave where we are going stand guard!"

"Right Koga!"

X

Looking up at the mouth of the cave that she was forced to protect away from her sweet mother. She looked down at she passed just through the entrance at the circle where instead of the crystal sitting, she was kept in a barrier to protect the cave. "This cave holds a lot of bad memories for me." Then her eyes darted up to Koga as he stopped next to her. "Why did we have to come here?"

Walking on through the cave Koga smiled. "Somewhere back in here I am sure there are scrolls. Most demons have scrolls that tell different things. The wolf demon tribes aren't different. The Elder from the Northern Mountains has a place in his den where he keeps the scrolls of old days. I figure that bats must too right?"

Clinging to his arm Shiori looked around her. She could see everything perfectly. It was dark than the darkest night in that cave right now but she could still see where they were going. "If you say so."

With a smile Koga looked down at her. Here she was a grown half demon, but something about her past and this cave had her down right terrified. "Don't worry about…." Then he was cut off when his hand hit the rock that he thought that Tsukuyomaru was talking about and flipped it. He turned to the side and blinked. 'He was right.'

"I never knew about that. Grandfather told me that I didn't get to know everything since his grand-daughter was a half demon, I wasn't anything special. Just a tool."

"He was an ass what do you expect? Come on lets see where that row of light takes us."

Refusing to let go of Koga's arms Shiori followed him through a long passage until it opened up to reveal an area nearly the size of Koga's den that was full of nothing but scrolls. "Oh my."

"Damn. All of these can't just be about bats. There has to be something here on other stuff. It is too full!"

Letting go of his arm Shiori walked further into the area, her eyes still wide from amazement. Then she stopped and gasped as she turned around to look at Koga with even bigger eyes. "My father knew about this place!"

"Huh?"

Rushing back to stand before him Shiori nodded. "I totally forgot about it, even when you told me what we were looking for until we got in here. Mama told me that Papa always used to tell her when she was pregnant that he was going to use scrolls from the cave to train me to be as good a warrior as he was."

With a smile as she turned to rush off to look at a scroll Koga couldn't help but feel happy for her. She was finally excited about something other than getting out of a damned cage. 'Tsukuyomaru was right then I take it. Time to get looking. If you hear thoughts point me to the one I need in this mess of scrolls.'

X

Watching with a warm smile from the heavens Tsukuyomaru heard Koga's request and was not going to allow it to happen. The time they would spend in the cave looking for the scrolls is what is going to bring them closer than ever before. "So even if I wanted to I wouldn't do it Koga."

"You are sure she will be safe with him?"

Turning to smile once again into the brown eyes that started this chain of events Tsukuyomaru smiled. He would never regret falling in love with Sahiko. And now Shiori was going to get one of the strongest demons of the time as a mate. It couldn't have worked out better. "I am sure Sahiko. Koga is strong and will protect her. And make our daughter into the warrior princess I know she will be. There is no need to worry about her anymore."

"But….."

Pulling her into his arms and searing her mouth with his Tsukuyomaru let out a long sigh as she melted into his arms once again. When he pulled his mouth from hers he smiled adoringly into her eyes. "Trust me Sahiko."

"With everything my itoushii."


End file.
